When a cutting bit breaks, during a cutting operation, an operator must manually remove the cutting bit and replace it. This requires that an operator be available at the machine tool, and risks damage to the workpiece and machine tool because of error by the operator in choosing a suitable path along which to move the bit away from the workpiece so it can be replaced.